Industrial trucks, in particular forklifts, have at least one drive axle, which often is arranged in the area of the hoisting gear, and is connected to the vehicle frame. In order to minimize bending and deformation of the vehicle frame, these axles are often connected to the frame by means of screw joints. This enables a positioning of the lift mast that is as accurate as possible.
The transfer of driving noise into the passenger compartment is a disadvantage of this type of connection.
DE 100 29 881 B4 discloses a forklift, at which the drive axle is rigidly connected to the lift frame, and the drive axle is connected to the frame through flexible elements, which are arranged in a ring pattern around the axle housing. The flexible elements thereby undergo shearing stress, which reduces the service life of the flexible elements.